<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>She's Not You by pocmarvelworks</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22983142">She's Not You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocmarvelworks/pseuds/pocmarvelworks'>pocmarvelworks</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Tony x Curvy!WOC!Reader - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:15:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>687</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22983142</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocmarvelworks/pseuds/pocmarvelworks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>ony defends a curvy WOC when Pepper tries to win him back?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tony x Curvy!WOC!Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>She's Not You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Surprise, surprise… It was another one of Tony’s parties. This one, however, was his famous New Years party. There were a lot of people in the tower, and if you weren’t so buzzed off the alcohol, you wouldn’t have been having fun. But Tony’s arm was around your waist, and a drink was in your hand, music blasting in your ear.</p><p>“You havin’ fun?” Tony whispers in your ear as he finishes talking to another business partner he invited.</p><p>“Yep, there’s more people here than usual, this year.”</p><p>“Yeah, really surprised about the turnout, but I’m enjoying it either way.”</p><p>“Maybe,” you turn your face and kiss his cheek. “We can have a little fun of our own, later?”</p><p>He shivers the second your breath hits his skin and he smirks.</p><p>“I’ll be right back. You want a drink?” You ask Tony, slowly and hesitantly unraveling his hand from your waist.</p><p>“Please?” His eyes sparkled as he held his empty wine glass towards your direction. You nodded, kissed his cheek, and promised you’d be back in a second.</p><p>You took a little longer than you expected; Natasha had stopped you on your way back to compliment you on your dress and the party planning.</p><p>“Thank you, Nat. I should give Tony his drink though, you know how he gets.” She agrees and lets you on your way.</p><p>You weren’t really paying attention to where you were walking, you were more concerned with the familiar woman who was feeling all up on your man. As you got closer, the conversation got clearer, and your ears burned.</p><p>“I can treat you so much better, baby,” Pepper says, her hands rubbing up Tony’s arm and moving to his chest.</p><p>“I’m sorry, sweetie, but the position is filled.” Your arms were crossed as you reached Tony. You see Tony visibly relax and you kissed his cheek.</p><p>“I don’t know what he sees in you, girl. You’re a kid, and I’m shocked he’s with someone like you. A wide girl just doesn’t fit with him. You can’t please him, honey, and I’m sorry if this is hurting you, but it’s the truth. It’s shown that people choose skinnier, lighter, people, love. And look at that!” She does a dramatic twirl in front of you both. “I seem to fit that description! So just give up, Y/N. Face reality, and know that you are not welcomed here.” You stood there with your mouth open looking over at Tony’s ex. Your ears were hot and slightly red and your eyes watered.</p><p>“Alright, that is enough!” Tony yelled, causing the whole party to stop. “You come to my party, you insult my girlfriend, and me quite frankly, and then expect me to run back to you with open arms? You’ve lost your goddamn mind, Pepper, I swear! Y/N is the prettiest, smartest, most loving woman I’ve met, among other things! We weren’t good together, our relationship wasn’t working out and I moved on, and it’s time you do too. I’m happy with Y/N, and I don’t want to be with anyone else. Especially you. Her body is absolutely gorgeous, and not that it’s any of your concern, but she gives me pleasure like you won’t believe! And yeah, so what, she’s a little bigger than all my exes! I love that about her, she’s beautiful and confident, and I love her with all my heart. Now, you have five minutes to get the fuck out of here, and I will make sure you’re removed from the premises.”</p><p>After the whole debacle, the party continued, everyone acted like nothing happened, but you grabbed Tony’s arm and led him to the balcony.</p><p>“Honey, are you okay?” He wraps his arms around your waist, but you silence him with your lips.</p><p>“Tony, that was the sweetest thing, holy fuck! I love you so much, baby!” You kiss him all over his face and he laughs and slowly pulls away.</p><p>“I love you, too, honey.”</p><p>You pull him by his tie and take him up to an empty room. “I’m all yours for the night, baby.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>